Reversal
by IObjectYourHonor
Summary: What if some of our favourite characters had a personality swap? How would things be then? So far: Klema, Cykesquill, Klapollo Feel free to suggest some favourite ships/pairings! Can be M/M, M/F, F/F etc.
1. Gavin and Skye

Edgeworth observed the detective sitting in front of him. A white lab coat covered most of the top half of the outfit but he could see cropped black pants matched with what looked like a purple waistcoat on a collared black top. The purple was not quite gaudy but not quite tasteful enough. The detective didn't appear nervous about meeting with one of America's top prosecutors and sat lazily in the plush chair opposite Edgeworth. An air of arrogant confidence exuded from them. Edgeworth fought the urge to roll his eyes at the sight but could not help raising an eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

"So, please remind me again why a famous rockstar such as yourself would want to return to detective work?" The detective's hands could not stop moving but Edgeworth was sure it wasn't from nerves – just the habit of needing to be doing something. At the moment they were tapping on the armrest of the chair, some unknown rhythm with an accented beat, while the detective was listening to Edgeworth's question.

"Because as much as my music rocks, science is where my heart truly sings. So, I thought, why not do both, ja?" Edgeworth's urge to raise his eyebrow again was very strong. "The Chief of Police was happy for me to come back, so I don't see why you should object, Herr Edgeworth?" A confident smile appeared on the detective's face, but Edgeworth could not give the detective the satisfaction of returning it.

"I have no objections to your return and your detective work, I simply wanted to hear your reasoning for coming back. Before you became famous, I do recall a couple of cases where your work was… helpful in revealing the truth." Edgeworth also didn't want to give the detective an ego boost but he knew that this detective's work on only a couple of cases had been crucial in convicting the correct guilty party. Then the detective had gone abroad to pursue a career in music and after 7 years, here they were. "So, I've given some thought as to who you'd be most useful to as a detective. Luckily, there was an available position with the prosecutor I had in mind." It was Edgeworth's turn to smile. "I don't think you've met yet so," Edgeworth stood up from his desk and motioned the detective to do the same, "Come with me."

Together they walked down the hall before stopping at an unmarked door. Edgeworth knocked.

"Come in." The voice was clear but had a bored (or was it grumpy?) tone to it. The detective, although appearing confident, suddenly was unsure of what this prosecutor would be like. It was no matter, they would win over the prosecutor's heart with their own charm and appeal.

"You really need to put your name plague on the door." Edgeworth said as he led the detective into the office. The prosecutor stood up, clearly not in the best of moods and eyed the detective. The detective observed them in return. Chocolate brown pants with a matching collared shirt, covered by a forest green jacket. The prosecutor seemed to be snacking on some kind of chocolate snack that made a satisfying crunch as they were being eaten.

"I didn't think you two had met before." Pointing to the detective he said,

"Prosecutor Gavin. This is your assigned detective, Ema Skye." Gavin just stared at Ema.

"Not the famous Ema Skye? The rockstar?"

"Ah, so you have heard of me. Sorry, I don't give autographs during work hours." She flashed him a winning smile but Gavin only huffed.

"I don't need your autograph, Detective. I don't make a habit of melting at a famous person's feet like most people. I'm sure if I put the effort in, I could be a famous rockstar if I wanted to be." Ema looked mildly shocked. "I'm here to find the truth and if I have to use your glamorous rockstar detective skills to do so, then so be it." Ema smirked at him.

"Oh, _Herr Prosecutor_. You'd have to be a lot more charming to become a rockstar." Her face became serious as she studied his face. "But where my detective work is concerned, nothing else comes first. Not even my beautiful melodies. I don't know about you but, my skills are nothing short of amazing. At the very least, extremely helpful. I think you will find I am very thorough and can get you the information you need for every case you take on." Gavin was slightly taken aback at this sudden change of demeanour and Ema's words seemed to have satisfied him, for the moment.

"Fine. Well, I already have a case that needs immediate attention and your assistance." He handed her a file as he gathered some more papers of his desk. "If that's all you wanted to talk to me about, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I'll leave Detective Skye in your capable hands, Mr. Gavin." Ema gave Edgeworth a confident smile which Edgeworth returned. They were going to make an interesting pair.

"Herr Prosecutor," Edgeworth heard Ema say as he started to leave the room, "I know my detective work takes absolute priority, but I should let you know something."

"You're not about to bail on me for some screaming fans are you?" Ema laughed and Edgeworth, with his back to the two of them, couldn't help but smile.

"Nein. I just wanted to let you know that I do tend to sing while I do my work. That's not a problem, is it?" And she started to hum a tune that was familiar to Edgeworth's ears. He turned around. Gavin looked ready to kill Ema as she was humming away while he was trying to find something in the office.

"That's your hit song "Me, You and Luminol", isn't it, Detective?" She practically beamed as she nodded and continued humming. He smirked at Gavin's incredulous glare at him. "Anyway, I was just leaving now. Good luck with the case, Gavin."

Klavier Gavin could only glare as Edgeworth innocently walked out of his office while Detective Ema Skye had now gone from loudly humming her song to belting out the lyrics in a voice that Klavier could not deny was powerful.

He could tell this was going to the be the start of an annoying partnership.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! These stories won't be according to any particular timeline really, unless specified. I think this could work for most characters so please - suggestions are welcome! I have a Cykesquill and Miego one planned ;)

Want me to continue this one? Let me know!

Comments/reviews always welcome too!


	2. Cykes and Blackquill

**Chapter 2: Cykesquill**

Once the jail cell had been cold, unfamiliar, unwelcome and, though she would never admit it now, slightly terrifying. After 8 years of living in one, it no longer phases you – especially Athena Cykes.

At the start, only one thing had given her comfort but pain – the absence of her headphones. She had always despised them, especially now when she reflected on her childhood but at least her head didn't ache from hearing the voices of the many others sentenced to a life inside a cell. It was probably good that she never wore them in the end – she didn't want any more attention than was necessary, which was hard when you were one of the youngest children in the Juvenile Prison.

Granted, the Judge had been unsure exactly how to sentence Athena. She was only 11 yet the evidence was incriminating. He could not bring himself to sentence execution to a little girl who was practically at the start of her life and instead, sentenced her to 10 years in jail. There would be no option for parole at the time of sentencing since she would be an adult when her sentence was completed. She had stood at the witness's stand when the Judge had made that sentence, but she had not really paid attention to the words coming out of the Judge's mouth. She had only had her eyes fixed on the person who was the closest thing she had to a big brother. He had tried to save her, protect her but had failed. He had walked into the robotics lab to find the police putting handcuffs on Athena's tiny wrists while he glanced over to see Metis's dead body on the table. His small comfort was the fact that he had turned Ponco off before she could say anything potentially incriminating.

As she barely heard her sentence declared in the courtroom, she saw Simon Blackquill shed a tear for the first time with his eyes focused on her own teary eyes, completely helpless. She knew what he was thinking – she could hear it all too clear in his heart and it mimicked almost every other in the room as the crowd talked.

 _If only it wasn't a child._

 _That poor girl._

The sadness echoed in her ears.

Only his heart seemed to add to her own sadness by ringing her own knowledge of the truth:

 _If only it wasn't an_ innocent _child._

Even though she had heard this, she had also heard the slightest discord in his heart.

 _He still thinks I killed my mother. Simon…_

As she was led away to 10 years in a cell she had cried and screamed. She fought against the security guard's grip on her arms, that really was nothing more than a gentle clasp. It was feeble and they kept their hold on her, but tolerated her attempt at thrashing around – almost as if they wanted to let her have this last moment to "fight back", the hopelessness of her situation painstakingly obvious.

She would never forget Simon's eyes as the doors closed behind her.

She would never forget the emotion in his voice and his heart as he said,

"Don't forget the Phantom."

She would never forget those words.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a while! (This is a little shorter of a chapter but I have a part 2 that I'll upload which is longer)

As you may have noticed, my switch of the two characters won't always be the same. For Klavier and Ema, I switched their colour palettes and characteristics but kept their professions the same. For Athena and Simon, I've switched roles of who's in prison and backstory etc. but you can assume that colours/outfits are pretty much the same. Hopefully it's not too confusing to tell!

I'm going to use their ship names for each chapter but the actual interaction between the two characters may not be romantic so keep that in mind… the ship more refers to who's switched with who.

I'm having fun writing these stories and I hope you're enjoying them! I have more plans for this pairing… ?

Next up: Klapollo…


	3. Gavin and Justice

**Chapter 3: Klapollo**

Klavier Gavin knocked on the door in front of him. He'd never been to his rival's office but he was already disliking every moment.

'Enter.' The voice shouted above the loud background music playing. Klavier opened the door and although the office décor didn't really surprise him, he still didn't like it. Guitars, everywhere. Loud, terrible music blasting through the large speakers that really didn't need to be in a prosecutor's office. He rolled his eyes and covered his ears.

'Achtung, can you please turn that _music_ down? We're here to discuss tomorrow's case, though I don't even know _why_." Apollo Justice feigned shock.

'Is that any way to greet your friendly rival prosecutor, Mr. Gavin?' Apollo smirked. 'I can turn the music down if you want, but I want you to know that you'd be the only person in my office that's ever complained.' He reluctantly turned the music off and sudden silence followed – relief to Klavier's ears.

'Friendly… right. What is it you wanted to discuss about tomorrow, Justice?' Apollo smirked and put his hands on his hips.

'Yikes, we're touchy today. Why so serious?'

'I'm fine!' Klavier shouted. Apollo barely flinched and instead, raised an eyebrow and picked up a folder off his desk.

'Just take this. It's the updated autopsy report.' It was Klavier's turn to raise an eyebrow.

'And Fraulein Detective couldn't give this to me herself because…?'

'Because I wanted to give it to you myself!' Apollo laughed. 'Why?' His voice suddenly quieter and lower. 'Does it make you uncomfortable that your rival prosecutor is giving you information?' He stepped closer to Klavier who suddenly could not move.

'N-no… I'm… fine…' _Pathetic, Gavin. Absolutely pathetic._ Klavier sullenly thought to himself.

Apollo laughed again and stood back, relaxed.

'You keep saying that. In my humble opinion…' Klavier coughed and Apollo glared at him, half amused, before continuing, '… _humble_ opinion… a ticket to one of my concerts would help you truly appreciate my music. Then, I think you can say you're _fine_.' Apollo played with the chunky, silver J on his necklace half-heartedly. He went to say something but stopped himself. Klavier frowned.

'Is there something else you wanted to say, Justice?' Apollo kept fiddling with his gaudy necklace. While Klavier did have a tiny sliver of admiration for Apollo's fame, popularity with everyone and tolerable looks (and the spikes that were his hair were a _little_ impressive, he guessed), he could not stand the chunky, tacky necklace. To him, it just screamed _arrogant rockstar_ – which perfectly summed up Apollo's onstage persona. How a person could be so legally minded and yet so musically gifted and charming was beyond Klavier's comprehension.

'No. I… I can't remember what I was going to say.'

Klavier's bracelet twinged. Apollo was averting his eyes and fiddling with the necklace as he said this. Klavier wanted to find out this little lie of Apollo's but now was not the time or the place. He could always bring it up in court or another day. At least now he knew Apollo's nervous habit. He'd have to keep a look out for it.

'Maybe you'll remember next time we meet.' To this, Apollo gave a small smile and looked Klavier in the eyes.

'A wager.'

'Excuse me?'

'Let's make a bet. If I win the case tomorrow, I have to remember what I was going to say and I _have_ to tell you what it was.' Klavier nodded at that but Apollo held up his hand. ' _But_. If _you_ win the case, you get the satisfaction of winning.' Klavier looked outraged and was about to shout something when Apollo started laughing. 'You should see your face, Ponytail. It was priceless.'

Klavier hated Apollo's nickname. Apollo clearly didn't appreciate the amount of effort it took to style your hair like this every morning _and_ have hair as long as this. Klavier was not about to point that out to Apollo though – he'd only laugh even more. 'Anyway,' Apollo continued, 'I was joking. Not only would you have the satisfaction of beating a handsome, talented rockstar prosecutor such as myself, you get to ask me one question on any topic of your choice.'

Klavier thought about this.

'So, either way, you would have to tell me whatever it is you don't want to tell me right now? That's going a bit out of your way, Justice, just to avoid telling me something right now. It's almost childish.' Apollo shrugged.

'Isn't there a child in us all? Come on, Ponytail. Let's have a bit of fun with this? Makes the atmosphere in the courtroom that bit more… _exciting_ when you have something to play for. Don't you think? Even if it is a slightly petty agreement.' Klavier just rolled his eyes. He could try and raise an objection but Apollo would just keep fighting back and then who knew how long they'd both be here? Klavier sighed, tired and resigned. It had been a long day and tomorrow was going to be just as long.

'Tomorrow it is, then.' Klavier nodded, a little anxious about tomorrow. What could Apollo possibly want to tell him that he couldn't just say now?

'Good luck, Justice.'

'Tomorrow is gonna rock, Mr. Gavin. And you get to witness it first-hand.' And with that, Apollo mimicked playing a guitar. Klavier just rolled his eyes and walked out of Apollo Justice's office.

Apollo turned his speakers back on and changed songs – The Guitar's Serenade sounded sweetly, filling his office and floating out his open door. While Apollo had picked up one of his instruments to strum along to, the sound from the speakers followed Klavier Gavin down the hallway, who couldn't help but quietly hum along as he waited for the elevator.

* * *

 **A/N:** First time writing something remotely Klapollo related… I hope you liked it! I'm not really convinced that this was a great chapter but let me know what you think!

Next pairing: Miego


End file.
